1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to reel-type gaming machines and associated methods. More particularly, the invention relates to the backlighting used to backlight various areas or symbols on a reel of a mechanical reel-type gaming machine. A backlight structure according to the invention provides a single structure that may be used with different reel strips and different reel-type games.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of mechanical reel-type gaming machines backlight the reel symbols to provide various lighting effects. However, prior backlighting arrangements are limited to a narrow range of reel strips and are specific to a given reel-type game.
There is a need to provide a mechanical reel backlighting structure that is universally applicable for a variety of reel-type games having different numbers of horizontal stop positions.